


Snowy Days

by Nathalaia



Series: Timeless [3]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Multi, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 03:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4463885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathalaia/pseuds/Nathalaia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spinoff to Timeless and Fears of Yesterday. Set about a year and three months after Timeless. </p>
<p>It’s winter and it’s snowing. And what does one do when it snows? Definitely not work, that’s for sure. No, a snowball fight is way more likely to happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowy Days

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Important note. This is a story belonging in the world of Timeless, one of my other fan fictions with Kuroshitsuji. It is the second spinoff, the first one being Fears of Yesterday, so if you are a new reader and haven’t read them, you might want to do that, as events in them are to be referred to in this one. This is, after all, a follow-up to Fears of Yesterday and Timeless. You can, if you are too lazy to read the other ones, continue reading this story, but there might be things you’ll miss out.
> 
> On another note... A warning of OOC-ness. Damn it all. And I am sure I make some… Odd sentences sometimes, so if you see one – or more - that should be revised or anything, please help me improve by telling me.
> 
> This fic is very old like its prequels, and my writing has imporved much since then (or so I like to believe). I did go through this before uploading here, but not very thorough. I was recently reminded that I hadn't uploaded this one (oops?), which is why I do that now.

_The pale hand reached up to a pair of lips, tongue darting out to lick off the blood on the fingers. The other hand held a limp body by the collar, usually pristine white shirt covered in fresh, crimson_ _blood. As the monster licked the blood off its fingers in a slow, agonizing motion, its piercing red eyes moved to look directly at Ronald_ _._

_Ronald stared at the demon, hands formed to fists and shaking with_ _terror at the sight in front of him. He couldn’t believe it. The demon had returned, and now it had…_

_Said demon released its grip on the figure that slumped lifelessly to the ground, staying unmoving as there rapidly formed a puddle of blood on the cold ground._

_The demon walked towards Ronald, who was sitting against a wall, slowly, like a predator closing in on its prey, and crouched down in front of him._

_The demon smiled and let out its tongue, not unlike a snake. “Found you,” it chuckled and caught Ronald’s jaw in a tight hold. “Now that your precious lover is gone, nothing is standing in my way to get you.”_

_Ronald could only stare at the wrecked body of his beloved in silent horror as the demon pulled him to his feet._

_“A lovely sight, don’t you agree?” the demon grinned and stroked Ronald’s hair affectionately. It leaned down and breathed into his ear, whispering, “You are mine now, and you will be mine until the day I get tired of you. Only then will I let you join your lover in the sweet, sweet death.”_

_He screamed. Screamed as he was dragged away from his lover, away from freedom, away from everything…_

Ronald woke with a start and sat bolt upright in the bed, hand covering his mouth as to not wake the sleeping figure at his side. His panicked gaze quickly sought the person beside him, making sure he wasn’t dead as he had been in the dream.

At the sight of the peacefully sleeping black-haired, he immediately calmed down. He inhaled deeply, hand finally leaving its place against his mouth after a moment.

Funny. His dreams hadn’t been haunted of the past memories of the demon in a long time, but tonight…

Ronald shuddered as he thought back on the nightmare. He quickly turned his attention to the person at his side, gently stroking a stray lock of black hair away from the other’s face.

In the dream the demon had _killed_ William right before his eyes. It hadn’t settled with just a death scythe to his heart, no, but had tormented him until he couldn’t rise from the ground again. And then it had…

Ronald shivered again and bit his lower lip as he stroked William’s hair, reassuring himself that this was _real_ and not yet another dream – another _nightmare_. William couldn’t die from him…

The thought of William not being there anymore was simply too much. Without William, Ronald would feel utterly alone and empty. William had helped him through the tough time after the incident with the demon and hadn’t _once_ stopped believing in him, always being gentle and patient.

William… Gentle… Ronald giggled quietly to himself and gazed lovingly at the sleeping figure at his side. One usually wouldn’t use ‘William’ and ‘gentle’ in the same sentence, unless in some sort of denial. But he was. Ronald had seen that himself and had lived through it. Several times.

As Grell often said, “Underneath that cold shell was a rather soft person.” He also claimed that William was actually romantic, but that was stretching it…

Ronald smiled and caressed William’s cheek affectionately. He really loved the other and was him forever indebted.

His gaze moved to the big window in the bedroom and his smile instantly widened at the sight of snow. And lots of it. Everything was covered in a layer of the delicate, white joy. And the snow was still falling, just making the landscape all the more captivating.

Ronald really enjoyed snow. The soft, white ice crystals that fell from the sky always succeeded in brightening his mood. He hadn’t enjoyed it as much last year because of the – at that time - recent events, but this year he could enjoy it to his heart’s content. The traumas from that time didn’t fill as much now as then, thanks to his friends and, especially, William.

He smiled brightly, captivated by the snow and therefore almost jumped when something touched his cheek. The soft chuckle that followed told him that William was now awake and he turned his attention to the other, pouting slightly.

“And you tell the others not to frighten me… Why may you, then?”

“Only I have that right. You are early up, by the way,” William said and caressed Ronald’s cheek with his forefinger. “How come?”

Ronald shrugged and leaned in to William’s touch. “A nightmare. But everything is fine now,” he added as he saw the frown on the other’s face. “I’m okay, and the dream wasn’t that bad, really.”

“What was it about?” William asked softly, and smiled a bit as Ronald closed his eyes slightly at his caress.

“The demon…” the younger murmured. “I dreamt he had somehow come back. He killed you right before my eyes and as he was pulling me away, I woke up. I can’t imagine what I would have done had you not been by my side.”

“Panicked,” William said bluntly. “But I’m here, so there’s nothing to worry about. And the demon won’t come back, I made sure of that.”

Ronald laughed quietly and opened his eyes again, staring at William through half-lidded eyes. “Yes… That’s partly what made me relax again. That thought, and you.” He turned his gaze back to the window and pointed. “Look; it’s snowing. Isn’t it lovely?”

William grunted and ruffled up Ronald’s hair, earning a half-hearted protest from the blond. “It’s only trouble. It’s a hell to get through and it’s cold.”

“You are such a spoilsport,” Ronald scoffed and glanced at him. “Can’t you see it? Everything looks so peaceful.”

“Mh…” William murmured and looked outside. “I guess. It’s still problematic, though. Now, we might as well get up and get ready for work.”

Ronald whined and fell back against the bed, grabbing his pillow and burying his face in it. “Don’t wanna,” he whined.

William glanced down at him and raised an eyebrow. “Now you act like a five-year-old – or worse, like Sutcliff. Get up.”

Ronald sent him a scornful look over the pillow, before burying his face in it again. When he made no move to get up, William rolled his eyes and leaned over him, taking the pillow and throwing it to the side. Ronald sent him a rather dirty look and suddenly grabbed his shoulders, turning them around so William was now the one to lie down with Ronald straddling him.

The blond grinned down at him, pinning the other’s arms to the bed. “I don’t wanna get up yet. Besides, we still have a lot of time before we need to be there. Just because we’re awake doesn’t mean we have to get up just now, does it?”

William sent him an unimpressed look. “We –”

He was – quite rudely, but not entirely unpleasantly – cut off when Ronald pressed his lips to his in a soft kiss.

“You talk too much, ya know?” Ronald smiled after the kiss and nuzzled against William’s neck.

The stoic man sighed softly and lay back towards the pillow – not the one he had thrown on the floor - hands still pinned to the bed by the blond above him. “So you say…”

Ronald smiled gently against William’s skin, closing his eyes and breathing in the scent of the other.

“How long are you planning on staying like this?” William asked quietly.

“Mh…” Ronald purred and bit down the other’s skin, causing William to let out an undignified yelp. “An hour. Maybe two.”

William growled and pushed Ronald backwards and down on the bed, quickly changing their positions so that William was now the one to hold Ronald down and not vice versa.

Ronald just grinned up at him. “What’s up, boss?”

William leaned down and bit Ronald’s ear gently. “Get up, lazy ass.”

With that the other moved casually and rose from the bed, striding towards the kitchen. “I’ll make you some tea. Go take a bath in the meantime. We can see how much time we have left when we are done…”

x

When William and Ronald entered the office a few hours later, Eric and Alan were already there. Eric was seated on Alan’s table while the fragile brunet was sipping to his coffee, ignoring the other’s teasing.

At the arrival of the others, though, Alan and Eric shifted their attention to them. Eric grinned broadly as he looked at the two. “You’re later than usual, Spears. Had fun with little Ron?”

William sent him a glare as chilly as the snow outside, whilst Ronald just grinned sheepishly and ran a hand through his hair.

Alan sighed and hit Eric on the head, earning a grunt from the other. “Be nice.”

Ronald laughed and joined them, while William just sent them an exasperated look and went inside his own office, closing the door behind him.

“Is Grell-sempai late again?” Ronald asked as he sat down in his chair with a lazy movement.

“Who knows?” Eric scoffed. “He might as well have gone to annoy that demon Michaelis or is paying a visit to that lunatic.”

“What would he be doing at the Undertaker’s?” Ronald asked, figuring that ‘that lunatic’ would be ‘Undertaker’, naturally.

“Don’t care. I bet they are planning how to –” Eric began, but was interrupted when the door was slammed open and a certain redhead waltzed in.

“Speak of the Devil…” Alan said with a smile.

“Grell-sempai!” Ronald greeted and looked at the red-loving reaper.

Grell sent him a grin that would have put a shark to shame. “Ronnie! How are you?”

“He and Spears had some fun before coming here, so I’m sure he’s more than fine,” Eric said with a wave of his hand, once again earning a slap from Alan.

Grell’s smile widened as Ronald sent Eric a glare. “Ooh?”

“Nothing much,” Ronald said and leaned back in his chair, swirling it around. It hadn’t been, really. They had been done an hour before they had to be at work, so they had enjoyed the time together, chatting. And a kiss or two.

Grell pouted at him for not telling any _juicy details_ , but then instantly lightened up and looked outside the windows in the office. “Have you seen the weather? It’s snowing!”

“It’s a bit hard not to see when you have to walk in it to get here,” Eric scoffed.

Grell grinned at him and clapped his hands together, squealing like a schoolgirl who had just talked to her crush. “I think we should ditch work and have a snowball fight!”

“A snowball fight?” Alan repeated sceptically and raised an eyebrow. “We’re not kids, Mr Sutcliff. And Mr Spears –”

“A snowball fight sounds like fun!” Ronald added in and looked at Eric. “Whaddaya think?”

“Sounds good to me,” the elder said and glanced at William’s office. “There’s just _one_ problem…”

Suddenly all eyes were on Ronald, who shrank a bit backwards. “… What?” he asked.

Grell clapped his hands together and pulled Ronald out of his seat. “You can make him! Use your charm!”

“I can’t get him outside in the _snow_!” Ronald hissed and looked at the three as if they had just suggested he go hug Michaelis. “He –”

“Oooh, when it’s _you_ I’m sure he will do it,” Grell purred and pushed Ronald towards the door. “Go on! We put our faith in you!”

Before Ronald could argue, he was pushed inside William’s office, door closing behind him.

William looked up from the stack of papers and raised an eyebrow. “Ronald? What is it?”

Ronald shifted his feet nervously and glanced at William. “Uh… Is it possible that we can get off from work and go outside in the snow?”

William watched him for a long minute, not uttering a single word. “… Why in the world would I let you do that?” he then eventually asked.

“Oh, _come on_!” Ronald whined and walked over to his desk, placing his hands flat on the table. “A couple of hours can’t hurt anyone! Please?”

William rested his chin in his hands, gazing calmly at him. “You are all here for a reason, and that is _work_. The ‘fun’ can wait till afterhours. Why now?”

Ronald watched him for a silent moment, considering how he could get him to allow them to go outside and enjoy the weather. He could always sweet-talk him into it, but, frankly, he seriously doubted William would fall for it. No, he had to do something else…

“If you won’t let us go outside _and_ join us, I won’t speak to you in a month,” he said with a sweet smile as he awaited William’s reaction.

The stoic man merely cocked an eyebrow, as unfazed as ever. “You really think you can do that?”

Ronald’s smile slipped from his face and he crossed his arms, straightening up and looking down at the older man. “Yes, I can. Now, do you agree or not?”

William simply looked at him, both eyebrows now lifted, actually looking slightly amused. “I doubt it.”

Ronald threw out his arms and huffed. “Then watch me!”

With those words he went outside again and closed the door behind him. As soon as he was out he let out a pitiful sigh and strode towards Grell and the two others. “Now look at what you made me do! I said I wouldn’t talk to him in a month if he wouldn’t let us out and he didn’t even believe me! And now I have to actually do as I said or else he’ll think I’m… stupid!”

Grell wore an amused smile. “Well… Saying _that_ might have been overdoing it. We all know you can’t go without talking to him for so long. Why didn’t you just say a week?”

“That didn’t sound as bad…” Ronald whined and let his head fall down on the table as he sat down, sighing miserably.

Grell patted his shoulder while he snickered. Alan and Eric both looked amused, although Alan also seemed to sympathise with Ronald.

“You four,” a stern voice spoke up and they all immediately looked up, seeing William standing at the entrance to his office with his arms crossed, looking as uncaring as always. His following words surprised them all, though.

“I’ll let you have your ‘fun’. But when you’re done it is right back to work, got it?”

“Oh, Will!” Grell squealed and jumped towards the man, arms out and ready to hug him. William, however, sidestepped at the last second and the redhead landed face-first on the floor, whining.

“Will! That’s not nice to do to a lady!”

William cleared his throat and looked at the room’s other occupants, adjusting his glasses with a gloved hand. “Well? What are you waiting for? Get ready; I won’t let you have forever.”

Eric grinned and dragged a still disbelieving Alan with him up, going for the door. “Let’s meet outside in ten!”

Grell left, too, after William had threatened him with his death scythe, leaving Ronald alone with his supervisor.

“So you _did_ believe me?” Ronald asked with a grin and watched William from his place on the chair.

William walked towards the door leading to the hall, stopping before heading out and gazed at Ronald. “Not at all. I highly doubt you would be able to do as you said. However…” He cleared his throat, looking a bit… embarrassed? “It’s the first snow you can enjoy ever since the incident with the demon. If it makes you happy to get a couple of hours outside, then I’ll let you have those hours. But do not forget work afterwards. I expect you all to actually _do_ something. Now, do you plan on coming with me or are you intending to stay here?”

Ronald grinned and jumped from his chair, hurrying towards William. “You really _are_ a softy, William!”

William sent him a murderous glare. “I most certainly am _not_.”

x

Ten minutes later, they were gathered outside, dressed accordingly to the weather and their plans. William stood beside Ronald, arms crossed, regretting his decision more and more by each second. Ronald, however, smiled brightly and had his gaze on the other three standing a meter or two before them.

Alan still looked sceptical, though not as much as before. Eric stood at his side, keeping an eye on Grell, who already had a snowball in his hand.

“So,” Grell grinned, looking at the four with a shark-like smile. “is it a snowball fight?”

“No teams,” Eric said with a grin and glanced at William, who sent him an icy glare back. “Do all agree?”

Ronald and Alan nodded, while William just sighed. Why had he resigned to a children’s play?

“Then begin!” Grell squealed and sent the snowball howling at Eric, smashing him in his face.

Eric growled and bowed down to make a snowball and get revenge on Grell, but yet another snowball hit him square in the face by a giggling Alan.

William had stood on the side-line at first, watching his idiotic officers with an unimpressed look on his face, but then he was attacked by Grell and Ronald, who had joined forces to get him to participate in the fun.

And then all Hell broke loose. Snowballs were thrown in every angle and squeals and curses could be heard. Even William let out a low curse when he missed Eric by an inch. Eric grinned and sent a snowball right back at him, hitting him in the chest. Ronald was so busy laughing that he didn’t see the snowball thrown at him before it hit its mark in his face. That effectively shut him up and he focused on getting back on Alan.

Eventually, they ended up in pairs, as Eric would always protect Alan when the others sent a snowball his way, and William would push or drag Ronald out of the way if a snowball were sent towards him. Pairs against pairs… And Grell, who was alone.

“Quick, William!” Ronald panted and sidestepped out of a snowball’s path. “I will take care of throwing, so you just make them and hand them over to me!”

William’s answer was a half-hearted glare as he crouched in the snow and began forming a snowball in his gloved hands.

In the meantime, Ronald made some snowballs, too, and threw them at Grell, who had cornered Alan near a tree. Grell scowled back at him and began to make way, leaving Alan alone again.

“Hurry up!” Ronald urged and accepted the snowballs William handed him. Again the stoic man sent him a look, which Ronald ignored as he was attacked with snowballs by a grinning Grell.

It was cold, but they were having fun. Even William, though he hid the fact with a frown on his face. His eyes, however, showed amusement as he betrayed Ronald and sent a snowball right in his face, earning a whine from the blond.

And then, suddenly, they had all decided to team up and attack their supervisor. William was pushed to the ground and held down by Grell and Eric, whilst Alan and Ronald covered him in snow, laughing their hearts out.

William was strong, no doubt, but not as strong as Grell and definitely not as strong as him _and_ Eric. Therefore he could only thrash around and shout as his officers tortured him with snow in his face and down his neck, making him shiver with cold. How _unfair_. He should punish them with overtime and loads of paperwork for _days_ after this.

As if reading his mind, Ronald leaned down to his ear and said, “Don’t you dare give us overtime because of this, sweetie-pie -” he ignored the murderous glare William sent his way “- or we might just decide to drag you out into the snow again and bury you in it. Or worse. Are we clear?”

Ronald sent him a sweet smile, and he could only growl quietly in agreement.

Eric and Grell were laughing their asses off and let go of William. Alan just smiled – a bit apologising, being the one most unwilling to annoy him – and Ronald joined Grell and Eric in their laughter.

William sat up and sent them all a silent glare as he removed the snow from his hair and face and tried to get it out of his clothes. He couldn’t believe he had let them do this at all. He was freezing now, no thanks to them.

Ronald glanced at him through the tears of laughter in his eyes and instantly wrapped his arms around him, snuggling into him and resting his head under his chin. “Don’t hate me,” he purred and smiled up at him.

William looked at him, trying to resist the urge to smile. He didn’t really succeed, if Ronald’s smile, now larger, were any indication. “I would never hate you,” he sighed, earning a soft laugh from the other.

“Oh!” Grell squealed and suddenly appeared before them. “Aren’t you two just _adorable_! So caught up in each other that you don’t even watch out _for an upcoming attack!_ ” Ronald and William were immediately assaulted with snowballs by the others. Being two now, though, they managed to get up and away and fight back.

Fifteen minutes later they decided to do something else than snowball fight.

“I’m gonna make a snow _woman_!” Grell declared and promptly began on the first large snowball.

Eric and Alan decided to make another snow sculpture while Ronald and William just settled with a plain snowman.

“This is fun, isn’t it?” Ronald smiled and looked at William as he began forming the first snowball.

William glanced at him and shrugged. “I wouldn’t really say _fun_ …”

“Aw, come on! I know you enjoyed it! Maybe not the part where you were covered in snow, but definitely the rest!” Ronald grinned.

“If you knew, then why did you ask?” William asked dryly and watched Ronald as he finished the first snowball.

The blond just sent him a grin and took the second snowball William had made and placed it onto the first one. “Yay! Now we just need the last one! Do you want to make that?”

William sighed and began making the last one. Shortly after he was done and placed it on the top.

Ronald went over to stand at his side, looking at the snowman with a slight frown. “Something’s missing… Ah!”

He smiled and carved two eyes in the upper snowball with his finger. “What a shame… We don’t have a carrot. Humans make snowmen with carrots and buttons, but we don’t have either. It needs a scarf, too. And a broom.”

“Why in the world would a snowman need a scarf?” William asked and raised an eyebrow as he turned to look at Ronald. “It’s made of snow. A scarf is meant to give you warmth. A snowman would melt.”

Ronald shrugged, tossing him a wide grin. “How should I know? I have just seen humans do it, that’s all.”

William rolled his eyes and shook his head. “Honestly…”

Ronald just laughed and looked at the snowman again, wondering if there were anything they missed. “Oh!” he exclaimed. “It needs arms! Quick, get two branches! Preferably ones that look alike.”

William sent him a mock glare and headed to a tree to get the two branches. He glanced at Eric and Alan, who were done with their… sculpture… of some sort, and were now making angels in the snow. He shook his head slightly and turned his eyes to Grell, who, surprisingly, had made a pretty good snowwoman. He had even used his own scarf on it. William would never understand the reason for doing that.

He got the two requested branches and headed back to Ronald, who had by now carved a smile on the snowman. He accepted the branches with a smile and stuck them into the snowman’s sides.

“Great! Now, is there more…”

While Ronald was looking at the snowman with a concentrated frown, William was busy watching him. How it warmed his heart that Ronald was so happy now. He almost smiled himself at the thought. “Ronald.”

At the sound of his name, Ronald turned his eyes and looked at William, brow lifted. “What?”

“I love you,” William said softly.

Ronald looked surprised for a second, but then smiled warmly. “I love you, too.”

William smiled gently, but it quickly turned into a smirk. Then he ruined the romantic moment by throwing a snowball at Ronald, hitting him square in his face, the surprise of the hit sending the younger to the ground where he sat with a disbelieving look on his face, before he realized what had just happened.

“Aw, _no fair_!” Ronald whined and pouted up at him.

William just chuckled. “Revenge, _love_ ,” he said with a smile and reached out for Ronald with a hand. He saw the pout turn into a grin, though, but didn’t get a chance to draw the hand back before Ronald grabbed it and pulled him down in the snow with him. Then he rose and looked down at William with a satisfied smile.

“That’s what you get for distracting me like that, you cheater!”

“I didn’t cheat,” William said calmly and rose, removing some of the snow on his clothes with a flick of his hand. “You’re just too easily distracted.”

Ronald glared at him, but before he could answer they were interrupted by Grell – who else?

“Let’s go back inside and make some hot cocoa!” the red-haired said and tried to hug William, but the man tripped the idiot, who fell on the ground. “Ow… You’re so cold.”

“I agree with Sutcliff for once,” Eric said, coming to join them with Alan by his side. “It’s getting cold, so something hot to drink sounds good.”

Ronald nodded and gazed at William, who sighed. That was a yes.

They all headed back to the headquarters and their office. Eric and Alan went off to get something hot to drink and William, Ronald, and Grell drew two desks together and got five chairs so they could sit down. Eric and Alan returned shortly after and then they sat down and enjoyed the warmth and each other’s company.

“That was entertaining,” Alan said with a soft smile and sipped to his cocoa. “But cold.” He shivered slightly and Eric placed an arm around his shoulders, drawing him closer.

William just closed his eyes and breathed on the cocoa to cool it down. He really wasn’t one for sweets, but just this one couldn’t hurt, could it?

Ronald leaned on William, sipping to his own cocoa and let out a content sigh. “Mh… This is nice.”

The other four nodded, but no one broke the comfortable silence, not for a long time.

“You know…” William said softly, gaining Ronald’s attention. “I meant what I said earlier. I really do.”

Ronald smiled and nuzzled against his cheek. “I know.”

“Aww,” Grell cooed, looking at Ronald and William. “You two are just so sweet. It’s _so_ romantic!”

“By the way,” William said casually, ignoring Sutcliff and gaining the other’s attention. “We are behind in our schedule, so we have to work overtime to catch up on what’s lost. If I hear _one_ complaint from either of you, I will double your paperwork tomorrow. Now, do any of you have anything to say?”

He smiled in satisfaction when no one said a word, albeit they didn’t look quite as happy as before. He leaned back, sipping to his cocoa and said, smirk evident in his voice, “Didn’t think so.”

Ronald sighed and leant on William’s shoulder. William smiled and caressed Ronald’s cheek gently.

“Ah! It’s not fair!” Grell exclaimed and rose from his seat, striking a dramatic pose. “You’re all lovey-dovey while I have no one! Oooh, I’m gonna go see my dear Sebas-chan… Or maybe Undertaker.” He grinned and before William could scold him for speaking that _filth’s_ name, he was out of the door and gone.

William just let out a frustrated sigh and played with Ronald’s hair, sipping to the hot drink in his hand.

Ronald smiled softly and glanced up at William.

His nightmare was but a nightmare. Nothing but a fragment of his imagination – of his _fears_. But there was no reason to be afraid. Not anymore. William would never die from him. The demon would never kill him. The demon was _gone_ and would not be coming back. Ronald would never be captured and tormented by that demon, least of all _see_ it ever again.

Ronald breathed into William’s ear, smiling as the other man shivered. “I love you, William. I really do,” he whispered softly and kissed his neck, before resting his head on his shoulder. He could feel the other’s gentle smile _and_ see it out of the corner of his eye.

That made him smile even more.

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff. Lots of fluff. Fluff, fluff, fluff. And OOC-ness. Damn. But whatever. Who says William can’t be… somewhat friendly…
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this fanfic! It’s much lighter than the other ones, don’t you all agree? Hahaha. Sigh. Now, years later, I can’t write fluff to save my life. It's actually quite sad.


End file.
